The present invention relates to automotive accessories and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus to invert text or images on a dashboard that are displayed in normal scene inside a windshield, allowing a user to read a reflected map, for example, without taking their eyes off the road.
Automobiles include more and more features that can often be a distraction to drivers. This has proven to be such an issue that many states have laws or considering laws to penalize distracted driving. Often, when using a map or a GPS device, a driver takes their eyes off the road to focus on the map or GPS to determine where to go. This shift of focus away from the road may cause accidents or other mishaps while driving.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved method for reviewing information while keeping one's eyes on the road.